runfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Missions
The Angel Missions are a set of levels that makes up one of two minigames that are currently available in Run 3. The other minigame is Bridge Building, which canonically happens simultaneously along with the Angel Missions. The Angel Missions become available after completing Box Storage Area and Winter Games, part 9. They focus on the Angel as he recruits the other characters to go back home. Gameplay There are six parts to the Angel Missions, each of which can only be played with the Angel. If the player has not unlocked the Angel yet, he can be used anyway, similar to how the Student is the default character for most of the levels in Bridge Building. However, also like the Student, he will not be unlocked after beating all of the Angel Missions and must still be bought in the shop to be used in any other levels. The length of each part of the minigame varies. The longest part of it is the part of "The Nerd", which consists of eight levels, or nine if you count playing forward and backwards in Level U-10 into two levels. This is one of the ways you can play certain levels backwards, the other way being the Bridge Building minigame. You can also play any level backwards by pausing and press and holding on the "Previous Level" button. If you click on the Know-It-All section of the list you can play the Angel on Box Storage Area, part 11. After you play a number of levels in the Angel Missions, you will meet the Pastafarian. The two will set off to different paths to find the remaining people. Fortunately, you don't need to control the Pastafarian in the Angel Mission, and you will continue to find the remaining ones. In the Angel vs Bunny cutscene, it is revealed that the Pastafarian found the Bunny, and only the Duplicator and the Child followed the Angel. After the cutscene, The Way Back tunnel will stretch out from Winter Games, part 9, and all of the people except the Student, the Runner, the Gentleman, the Lizard and the Skater. (The Runner, the Skater and the Student want to finish Bridge Building and reach the Wormhole while the Gentleman continues his project in making the Memory Evaluation tunnel. The Lizard could be seen at the end of the Memory Evaluation sleeping.) Then The Way Back can finally be played! Details The following section is to show the levels that are in the Angel Missions, and it shows every part of it. Notes # Since Duplicator and the Child are together, you don't need to do the Sneak after you did the Crackpot, or vice versa. If you do either one of them, both boxes will be ticked. # The Low-power Tunnel parts in the Snob mission will still be functional, continue to be dark, thus increasing the difficulty of the mission. # You can play The Way Back after finishing the missions mentioned above and have beaten the Winter Games, part 9. # There are a total of 8 parts of the minigame (including both the Child and Duplicator, so you should only need to play 6 parts actually and if you click on The Know It All you can play on Box Storage Area Part 11), consisting of 7 characters and 31 levels. # Good luck and try your best to finish the Angel Missions:) # The Angel Missions is currently unavailable on the HTML version of Run 3 on Cool Math. Plot There are seven cutscenes featuring in this minigame. More information can be found on the Story page. My Turn After beating Box Storage Area, part 11, a cutscene featuring the Runner and the Angel will begin. The Angel demands that the Runner give him her map and goes on to complain that she's had more than enough time to find a way back home, and asks for the map once again. The Runner protests that not everyone wants to go back yet, revealing that she has no desire to go back to the Planet yet. The Next Big Thing After finding the Skater, the Angel asks if he wants to go back to the Planet but the Skater refuses. He says he's not ready for competition for the next big sport tunnel running. He claims to have finished every level 49 times. When the Angel asks him to go home for a second time, he asks,"Can it wait?", and does not go home with the Angel. You Think? After finding the Duplicator and in the Angel Missions, a cutscene with the Duplicator, Child, and Angel will show up. The Angel says he has good news: they can go home. The Child says he doesn't want to go, but the Duplicator disagrees, saying that he thinks his wife may be worried. The Angel says, "You Think? I used to think you were an irresponsible idiot. Turns out, I was right." The Child pleads for his father not to go with the Angel, but he goes anyway. Friendly Greeting After the Meddler on the Angel Missions checklist, the Angel meets the Pastafarian on Level 47 and suggests that the Pastafarian misses her 'weird cult' and she accepts the offer. She also tells the Angel not to act superior and rude. Despite that, he ignores her entirely and still calls the way she runs stupid. Indecision The Angel tells the Pastafarian that it's time to split up. The Pastafarian does so, and runs off. The Angel has his little celebration about not having to see the Pastafarian again. It also reveals that he thinks the Pastafarian is a jerk. He also wants to just ditch the Pastafarian, but that just wouldn't work. Standards to Uphold The Angel finds the Gentleman, and the Gentleman is willing to come home. He doesn't want to go now cause his project wasn't ready, saying he shouldn't do so in the Angel's company and the Gentleman had standards to uphold. The Gentleman strolls away, and the Angel stands alone. Discoveries The Angel and the Student meet during the Angel Mission (The Nerd). Angel tells the Student to go home with him, but the Student says there are many interesting things to discover in space. Angel questions him by asking what she could discover in space. The Student then says there are many scientific discoveries can be done. Then, the Angel says that he discovered the yellow rings seven and a half months before Student and Runner. Then, the Student says it is not enough to stick a ring on their head and need to understand the science about the rings and they can build one from scratch. Then she insists that she and Runner can research the rings better than the actual scientist can. Walkthroughs Difficulty The levels of Angel Missions (The Know-it-all): The levels of Angel Missions (The Show-off): The levels of Angel Missions (The Crackpot and The Sneak): The levels of Angel Missions (The Meddler): The levels of Angel Missions (The Snob): The levels of Angel Missions (The Nerd): Category:Minigames Category:Data